Past and Present
by Kawaii Yoshi
Summary: As Link and Zelda say goodbye to each other after finally beating Ganon, Link remembers all the times he had with Zelda. Complete
1. And they meet

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Legend of Zelda.

(Italicized font are memories from the past)

****

**Past and Present**

I love her.

I've always loved her.

Ever since I first saw her.

Sure.

It was just a little kiddy crush.

But it all started…..

Seven years ago…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I did it! I finally got past those guards._

_Whew._

_That was tough._

_I walked in the small courtyard in the middle of the castle._

_And there I saw her. She was looking through a window, crouched down._

_Like she was hiding.___

_I walked up to her._

_She must have heard me, because she abruptly turned around._

_We stared at each other for a moment._

_She then said, "W-who...are you?"_

_"My name is Link..." I started._

_"I'm Princess Zelda…hey! You…you have a fairy! You're from the forest?" she questioned._

_"Yeah, I am. The Great Deku Tree…he told me t-to come here…" I said nervously with a hint of sadness in my voice._

_The Great Deku Tree.___

_He was a good friend of mine._

_He was__._

_"What's wrong?" The Princess asked._

_"The Great Deku Tree…he died," I explained. Zelda gasped._

_"He passed away?! Oh no…,"_

_I looked up at her._

_"What?"_

_"I…I had a prophecy…first The Great Deku Tree…he developed an illness…and died…then you came…and then… Ganondorf, the man in there," she pointed at the window, "took over the castle…then all of Hyrule...," she looked up at me with fear in her eyes._

_That's when I knew._

_That's when I knew I had to save Hyrule._

_I was meant to save Hyrule._

_And I had to save Zelda._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** So…how was that for a beginning? This is my first real story, and I want to make it a good one. And yes, I am an L/Z fan.


	2. An Archer's Eyes

**Past and Present**

Sigh.

The memories.

The memories we've shared.

It's all coming to an end now.

As I'm standing here, after my fight with Ganondorf, I look at her.

She looks back.

I stare at her eyes.

Those eyes.

I remember...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Today is going to be great._

_I'm going to teach Zelda how to use the bow and arrow._

_It's been a few days now since we've met, and I suggested that I train her a little, like self-defence whenever she gets into trouble._

_So what if I'm only 10? I could be a good teacher sometimes. Once I taught Saria how to sword-fight a little._

_Saria__.___

_Saria's__ one of my best friends._

_Actually she's my only best friend, out of the few friends I have._

_I hope to be best friends with Zelda too._

_Right now, we're only friends._

_Then again, I don't know how Zelda feels about me._

_She could hate me for all I know._

_As I wait for Zelda's arrival here near Lon-Lon Ranch, I think to myself._

**_Does__ she hate me?_**

_My thoughts are interrupted by someone clearing their throat._

_I look up to see that Zelda was there, with Impa behind her._

_"How long were you standing there?" I ask her._

_"Not too long, I had just arrived. Were you planning on sitting there all day?"_

_I roll my eyes._

_"Come on, let's get going. Umm... are you coming, Impa?" Ok, so I'm still kinda sorta...well, scared of Impa._

_"No, I just came with Zelda to see that she safely made it here. I trust you will bring her back to the castle before sunset." And with that she left. I was kinda relieved._

_I lead Zelda to a tree next to the entrance to the ranch and take out my bow and arrows._

_"Ok, first we're going to practice your form," I start._

_"Don't I already have excellent form?" she interrupts._

_Sigh._

_She's still got that her little Princessy mind about her._

_"No no no...you're form for archery!" I say exasperatedly. I get into my "Archery Position" as I like to call it._

_"Ok, first, you have to string your bow, like this," I show her, "then, you aim at your target," I aim at the little target I set up earlier, "then pull back...and shoot!"_

_I shoot at the target and get pretty close to a bulls eye._

_"Ok, now you try it!" I hand her the bow and arrows. _

_"I...don't know..." she started._

_"Come on! I bet you can do better than me when I first started out. I couldn't even hit the target!" I laugh at the old memory._

_"Ok," she said. She took the bow and arrows and did exactly what I told her to do. She aims, pulls back the arrow, shoots.......and gets a bulls eye!_

_I gape at her in shock._

_She looks at me._

_"Wow...I got a...what's it called? A bulls eye? On my first try too! Wait...why are you looking at me like that?" she stares at me confused._

_"Umm...no reason..." I manage to say back. I had never gotten a bulls eye before, and I was more experienced than her._

_"Well, I guess...that ends our lesson for today..." I say to her, still in shock._

_She giggles at me._

_"Your face...it's so funny!" she laughs._

_I slowly begin to laugh with her._

_We look at each other._

_I look at her eyes. They're laughing along with the rest of her face._

_Then I realized..._

_That...I liked her..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** Yes!! Another chapter done! I hope you guys like it, this idea's been stuck in my head for awhile now, and I'm finally getting it down. Don't forget to review on your way out!


	3. Carefree days

Guess who's back! Lol....

****

**Past and Present**

****

"Link...you...have to go back..." Zelda said with sadness in her voice.

I knew.

I knew there was a catch to this whole thing.

I knew that I had to leave Zelda sooner or later.

Life isn't always easy.

I remember the old carefree days we used to have, just her and I.

I remember...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I did it. I finally did it._

_I had just gotten the Goron Ruby!_

_It took me a few days, but I finally got it._

_Only one more Spiritual Stone to go..._

_I stepped out of the mountain trail into __Kakariko__Village__, proudly holding the Goron Ruby in my pouch. I had taken no more than one step when:_

_"Link!__ I've been waiting for you for...forever!"_

_I looked to my right, which was where the voice was coming from. Then I smiled widely._

_"Zelda!"__ I exclaimed._

_I jogged over to her and gave her a hug. I haven't seen her in a few weeks, before I went up to __Death__Mountain__,__ I had to train a little._

_"I'll go tell Impa you're here!" Zelda said while rushing to her nanny's house._

_The guard wearing the Keaton mask I gave him looked at me._

_"The princess has been waiting with Impa for a week now, here in Kakariko. She's been waiting out here everyday since then," he told me, "the princess and I have also gotten to know each other a little, and I think..." he leaned closer to me and whispered, "she likes you," the guard grinned at me._

_I looked back at the guard, trying not to look too shocked._

_"She...she does? How?" I stuttered._

_"She always talks about you, and she waited all this time for you when she could have been out doing princess stuff," the guard took off his mask and wiped some sweat from his forehead, "it's obvious she likes you."_

_And, without another word, the guard put his mask back on and returned to his post._

_I thought about what he said._

_She...likes me?_

_And...__I like her?_

_With that thought, I sat down and waited for Zelda to come back._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We've only known each other for a year, but it sure feels like we've known each other forever._

_We know each other's thoughts, feelings, and secrets._

_Well, maybe not all of each other's secrets._

_I waited for Zelda outside the castle, while grooming Epona._

_Zelda and I were going on a little horse-back ride today._

_Impa__ trusts me with Zelda these days, I guess it has something to do with me being the "Hero of Time"._

_Hero of Time.___

_When has that ever meant anything to me?_

_Never.___

_I can't wait to see the day that Impa trusts me for who I am, not for someone I don't even know._

_I can't wait._

_I hear hooves and so I look up from grooming._

_"Hi Link!" Zelda greets me with a big smile._

_I can't help but smile back. She looks like royalty on that white horse of hers. She calls her steed Nate. Short for Nathan._

_I get on Epona and say, "C'mon, let's go!"_

_She steers her horse beside mine._

_We start trotting towards our destination, __Lake__Hylia__. __Lake__Hylia__ is a beautiful place. I always go there whenever I wanted to think about things. I also have a secret spot there. No one knows about it. Not even Zelda. But maybe, one day I'll show Zelda that special spot of mine. Maybe._

_"Hello, Hyrule to Link!" Zelda says, snapping me out of my thoughts._

_"Oh, what?__ Sorry, I was thinking...about things," I say back._

_Zelda giggles. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. Whenever Zelda giggles like that, something's going on._

_"What's so funny?" I ask her suspiciously._

_"N-nothing..." Zelda tries to keep a straight face._

_Then...___

_Zelda starts galloping and screams back at me, "Race you to __Lake__Hylia__!!"_

_She's laughing all the way._

_I stare after her and laugh. Then I say, "C'mon Zelda, you know NO one's faster than Epona!"_

_Then I race after her._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** Ok, first things first. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a couple weeks, with school starting and all, I've been sorta busy. I also had a little writer's block. I was trying to face Link with a problem, when the problem is actually the person he hangs out with most of the time. So, who else but Zelda? Hehe...well, I've got a few ideas for next chapters, so expect more from me soon! And I'd also like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. That means a lot to me! Thanks, ~Yoshi~


	4. Don't leave me, Zelda

Yet another long wait from me...sorry all =P 

**Past and Present**

"But...why Zelda?"

"Everything that happened was my fault, and you lost seven years of your life because of me. You sacrificed those seven years to save Hyrule, and I respect you for that. But seven years...it's a long time, Link. You missed what it would have been like...to be a child."

"Zelda, I've had enough of being a child. Before I knew about this whole quest, before the Deku Tree called me to him seven years ago, I thought I was going to be a child forever. As a Kokiri at heart, I thought I was never going to grow up. But look at me now! I don't want to go back to my old life Zelda. Not if it means having to forget these adventures of mine. Not if it means...having to forget you."

Zelda looked away.

"Link..."

I stared at her hard.

"I don't want to go back Zelda. Not now, not ever. I've been through too much to go back now."

And as we stood there, thinking of what to do, memories of Zelda and I floated through my head, making it harder for me to do what she wants me to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I ran as hard as I could to the marketplace. I had finally done it. I had finally collected all the Spiritual Stones._

_Now, to get to the __Temple__ of __Time__.___

_As I got nearer, the clouds seem to have gotten darker and greyer._

_"Oh great, a storm," I thought to myself. Oh well, Zelda always liked the rain, maybe we could play around before I get these stones back to the temple._

_If only I knew that we weren't going to ever play together  in the rain again._

_I slowed down as I got to the marketplace. The gate was closed._

_Sighing, I sat under a tree and prepared to wait for the night._

_Suddenly, I heard a mass of footsteps...no, it was...horsesteps?_

_I stood up and walked to the entrance. Horses weren't allowed in the marketplace._

_The gate opened abruptly. I jumped back, mostly from shock. I gaped at what was before me._

_Impa__ and Zelda were galloping Nate as fast as Nate could go. Zelda saw me and screamed, "Link! Catch!" and threw a blue thing at me. It landed in the water. I stared after them in surprise, wondering what was happening, but in a minute I knew why._

_Ganondorf__, clad in his black suit of armor, was chasing after them on his black horse._

_He stopped when he saw me and said, "Hey, you, kid. You saw two people riding a white horse run past here, right?" and added menacingly, "Tell me where they are...or else."_

_I looked at him in disgust, unafraid, and said, "No."_

_"TELL ME NOW!" He yelled at me._

_I bravely unsheathed my sword and shield and said once more, "No."_

_Ganondorf__ snorted and said, "Ha! A little kid, standing up to me? Never mind then, you're not worth killing anyway. Run along now, little boy." And with that, he rode off, laughing after knocking me over._

_I stood up shakily, and rubbed my head for a moment. I was still in shock, but, otherwise, ok._

_But the one other thing on my mnid was: Is Zelda ok?_

_I stared after where Ganondorf rode off, and for a second I wanted to play Epona's song on my ocarina and ride after him._

_All of a sudden it hit me._

_I looked over to the stream where Zelda had thrown the ocarina. I saw it at the bottom, jumped in, and grabbed it._

_As soon as I got out of the water, I got paralyzed for a second, and suddenly saw something._

_It was a message, a message from Zelda._

_"Link...Link if you're seeing this, I'm probably already gone. Don't worry about me, Impa and I will be just fine. This is the Ocarina of Time. It gives you the power to change the road between times. I want you to play this song in front of the Pedestal of Time once you've returned the three Spiritual Stones. It is called the Song of Time."  
With that, she taught me the Song of Time._

_"Go Link; go fulfill your duty as the Hero of Time. I will see you soon."_

_And I snapped out of it._

_Without wasting time, I ran to the __Temple__ of __Time__, Zelda's words in mind._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** -rubs back of head embarrassed- hehe...umm...first, an apology to everyone for not updating in almost 2 months...truth is, I didn't have enough motivation to keep writing this story...until now. Second, I thought I used the word "time" too much in this chappy lol... Once again, thanks to everyone that's even reading this fic, I know it's not much, but hey...every author has a first time, right? =) ~Yoshi~


	5. Why?

Another early chapter! What a surprise!

****IMPORTANT** This chapter will be in Zelda's point of view. I've decided that we already know what Link feels, but Zelda is...just there...lol...anyway, enjoy!**

**Past and Present**

****

I have no idea why I'm doing this.

I have no idea why I'm making him do this.

I know how I feel for him, yet...I'm sending him away.

And the hardest part about all of this is...he doesn't want to go.

"Link...please..." I turned to him. He was staring at me.

"Please what? I don't want to go back, and I'm almost certain...that you don't want me to go back. If you truly did want me to, you would have forced me already."

So he noticed. He noticed that I don't want to do this.

So why am I doing it?

Why did I even mention it?

It's very complicated...

Very.

Well...a few months back, when Link had just woken up...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I waited nervously in the shadows._

_It had been seven years._

_Seven long years.___

_And now...it's time, time for him to wake up._

_I watched Link slowly step away from the place where the Master Sword used to rest._

_He was looking at his hands, at his whole body._

_It was like...it was like he couldn't believe this, that he had just spent seven years of his life asleep in some chamber while Ganondorf reigned over Hyrule._

_It was pretty unbelievable._

_Then I heard him say to his fairy, "Navi...can you believe this? Seven years of my life: gone. Seven years of my life spent sleeping. I could have been out there, preparing to beat up Ganondorf, but no, I was fast asleep. And look, I'm all...grown up...I didn't even experience life as a boy, I didn't get the feel of it. Imagine, one day you're a little boy, next thing you know you're an adult...know what I'm saying, Navi?"_

_"Yup, I know exactly what you're saying, I was asleep too, you know!" and the little fairy started laughing._

_I thought about what Link said for a minute, and decided: the sooner, the better. So I decided to make my move._

_"Oh Navi...?" Link stopped in the middle of his sentence, unsheathed his sword,  turned and saw...who else but me._

_But it wasn't really me._

_I was Sheik._

_"I've been waiting for you, hero," I said in my most mysterious voice._

_"And who might you be?" he questioned._

_"I am Sheik, of the Sheikah. I have been sent here to help you on your journey."_

_"Oh...well, can you start by telling me if Zelda is ok?"_

_I stared at him, and I felt my cheeks burning red. I turned away to hide my face._

_Wow._

_The first thing he asked was...about me._

_He must have cared...I'd hate to see how he felt when I ran away all those years ago._

_I know how I felt..._

_Still turned around, I said to Link, "She is fine. Don't worry about her for now, we have much work to do. Start in __Kakariko__Village__, in the graveyard. There you will find the hook-shot, a useful weapon that is needed for your travels. I will meet you after you're done."_

_And with that, I grabbed a Deku Nut from my pouch and "disappeared" as Impa taught me to do._

_Well, I didn't actually disappear...the force of the Deku Nut is strong enough to blind an opponent for a while...which gives you enough time to get away. Boy, that took me months to perfect._

_I hid in the shadows and watched Link._

_He hesitated for a while, and slowly started walking to Kakariko._

_My heart burned for him._

_I wanted to tell him so bad..._

_But I knew...I knew he wanted to...to go back...back to his childhood._

_And I realized then that I would not tell him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** Not the best chapter, but I wanted to get it out before the idea ran out of my head...lol...Don't forget to review! ~Yoshi~


	6. Mixed Emotions

Back to Link's point of view. Enjoy!

**Past and Present**

I didn't understand.

I didn't understand why.

I knew she didn't want me to go, something was holding her back.

Maybe she feels the same way?

I decided...I had to take drastic measures on this one.

I had...to tell her.

"Zelda..." my voice cracked, I was on the verge of tears. I wiped them away furiously and continued, "I...I need to tell you something. The reason why I can't possibly go back. Because...I...I..."

My voice failed me. I just couldn't.

"Link..." and she hugged me.

I hugged her back...

And I cried. Cried like the little child I still had inside of me.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I had just sobbed my eyes out in front of the girl I loved.

I pulled away and dried my tears.

"It's ok Link...I...I need to tell you something too..."

But she never got to finish.

Because my mouth had made it toward hers...

And surprisingly, she didn't pull back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Short chapter, no flashbacks. Simple as that, eh? Lol...you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Don't forget to review...and thanks to everyone that already did!

And now...for some shout outs!

TDRI: Yes I realized that Zelda IS in fact, a tomboy...but she IS still a princess, right? Also...I need motivation to write, otherwise, I would write even more sucky chapters...lol

Kit Thespian: I may or may not make you cry...depends...*wink*

Mazoku-Princess: Nice idea! Lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok I guess that's mostly all I wanted to say...Thank you to all that have kept up with this fic, and even those who are just starting to read it. The next chapter MIGHT be the last...or next to last...not sure. ~K. Yoshi~


	7. Should I stay or should I go?

**Past and Present**

As we neared each other, I suddenly felt like I wanted to pull back.

Funny, huh?

I've loved this girl all my life, and now that she's probably willing to love me back, I want to pull back.

But I never stopped moving my head.

My head was telling me no, while my heart was telling me go.

Maybe...I'll go with my heart.

Before our lips touched, however, Zelda suddenly pulled away.

I sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I'm finished._

_Done with all the obstacles, done with the adventures, just done._

_Well...not quite._

_There's one little obstacle holding me back, and that obstacle was called Ganondorf._

_More like Ganondork._

_What kind of man spends his time torturing people, ruling lands, just for the heck of it, when, in the end...he knows...that he's going to be beaten?_

_By a hero._

_When I was a little Kokiri..._

_Saria told me all kinds of tales. Tales of beasts being slayed by knights, heroes. She told me of evil men trying to rule over a land...they were also slayed by people...who later became heroes._

_And you know who the hero is that's slaying this evil man?_

_Me._

_I'm the hero of this fairy tale._

_The evil Ganondork is going to be beaten by me._

_As I walked to the __Temple__ of __Time__, I kept that in mind._

_I stepped into the __Temple__ of __Time__._

_Who else did I see but..._

_"Hello, hero," Sheik greeted me. "Congratulations...you have conquered all the temples, collected every item necessary for this quest, and now, you are ready."_

_"Thank you," I replied anxiously, waiting for Sheik's next move. "By the way...you never...actually told me who you are...who is the person behind that mask?"_

_Sheik stared at me for a bit._

_"I guess..." he finally said, very un-Sheik-like._

_He turned, and with his back to me, raised his arms over his head...and with a flash of blinding light, he faced me...and I was gaping at what was before me._

_PRINCESS ZELDA?!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Zelda..." I said nervously. I felt more calm and collected now, unlike earlier's sudden outburst of tears.

"Link...no need to say anymore. I know." She said quietly.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked, trying to pretend that the last half hour never happened.

"In all honesty, Link, I...don't know anymore," she replied, looking off into the distance. Then she looked back to me. "Do you still...want to stay?"

I looked at her and thought, _now it seems like she wants me to stay..._

"If...you still want me to go...I'll go..." my voice trailed off. She seemed to be lost in thought.

Probably thinking about what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I stared in shock._

_Zelda started to giggle._

_"Your face...it's so funny!" she laughs._

_I smiled. I smiled a wide grin, took the few steps that was separating us from each other, and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back, and we stood like that for what seemed ages._

_"So...you were Sheik, eh?" I asked...and suddenly began to blush._

_I remember all the things I said to Sheik about Zelda...no wonder Sheik avoided the "Zelda" topic._

_"Oh Link...its ok," she smirked, "Although I did not like it when you told Sheik that Zelda had a nice butt."_

_I laughed nervously, and that was probably the last time I would ever get to chat with her._

_For a strange rumbling started to happen at that very moment..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you want to go back, Link?"

"It seems to me that you're the one that doesn't want me to go back..." I replied.

"Then don't," Zelda snapped at me, "don't go back. Stay here for all I care. Stay."

I smiled at her.

"It seems you want me to stay, Princess," I said smugly, "and that you DO care."

"What...are you talking about, Link? I want you to leave. I want you to leave and I DON'T CARE!"

I jumped back, shocked at what she said. She suddenly started crying, and I knew...

"Zelda, you don't want to tell me," I said, grinning, "You don't want to tell me that you love me!"

She looked up and wiped her tears away.

"Are you kidding Link? I've said everything I wanted to say! If I loved you, we would have kissed by..."

She was stopped short by my sudden action. I suddenly felt the urge to grab her...to hold her. 

So I did.

And I kissed her.

And, not to my surprise, (AN: Or anybody else's surprise...lol) she kissed back.

It was a deep and slow kiss...

One I've been waiting for all my life.

When we finally pulled apart, I smiled at her.

"Zelda...you have been the one thing I've been waiting for all my life. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I love you.

Throughout this past year, you're the person who was always on my mind. Not even the destruction of Ganondorf could keep my mind away from you. And now, as you're sending me away, I just want to say this: No matter what, no matter when, past and present, I will always love you. And I won't let a little thing like amnesia get in the way of that."

And with that short speech, I took out my ocarina, the one most important thing in my quest, and held it out to the princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** PHEW! That was the longest chapter I have ever written, but all in all, still short.

Anywho, I will leave it up to the readers.

SHOULD LINK STAY OR SHOULD LINK GO???

I know most of you are saying: STAY! STAY!, but if you all want, I have a very interesting plot if you say he goes.

So, to put it in short, if Link goes there will most probably be a sequel. But if not, there might or might not.

It's your decision!! PLZ respond in review!

Thanks,

~K. Yoshi~


	8. The End or the Beginning?

**Past and Present**

_I grabbed hold of Zelda as the rumbling got worse. I wasn't going to lose her now, not after all we've been through._

_Not after Sheik revealed to me his true identity._

_The rumbling shook harder and harder until I couldn't keep my balance anymore. I fell..._

_And let go of Zelda._

_Man, I wish I'd never done that._

_Because as soon as I let go of her, a pink diamond shaped crystal surrounded her._

_"Link!" she called out to me, while pounding on the crystal._

_I dove for her as the crystal rose higher and higher..._

_And what I saw up there made my blood boil. _

_Ganondorf__.___

_I suddenly realized why Zelda had been disguised as Sheik all this time._

_To get away from him.___

_I didn't really understand it all too well before why she had dressed up as the mysterious Sheikah, but now I do._

_Ganondorf__ starts laughing that disgusting laugh of his._

_"I've been waiting for this moment. The right moment where the princess would be stupid enough to come out from hiding. But lo and behold! She was the Sheikah!" He turned to Zelda, who was behind him, and said, "Tsk tsk, Princess, you're going to have to get a punishment for that."  
And with that, he and Zelda disappeared._

_I gritted my teeth and fell to my knees, hands in my face._

_But I couldn't just sit here crying._

_I ran out of the __Temple__ of __Time__ into the castle._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

My heart burned. This was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

With my hand still outstretched, I said softly, "Zelda...this is your chance...if you want me to go back...I'll go back."

She just looked at me shocked, and after a few minutes, she finally talked.

"I will never tell you how I feel for you...I may hate you, I may despise you...I may love you, I may cherish you...but it will be harder for me if I ever do say so."

She took the ocarina from me. And I understood.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_I ran up the long, winding stairs to the heart of the castle. I fought my way through all the monsters in my way, all the while thinking of Zelda and what horrible things Ganondorf could have dome to her._

_And finally, I got to the giant boss door. I fit in the key and... _

_There was Ganondorf, playing on an organ, Zelda floating beside him._

_I slowly walked toward her._

_Suddenly, Ganondorf turned and laughed that annoying laugh of his._

_"Soon...I will have all the Triforce pieces! But...to get them, I will have to kill you and the princess first."_

_"Give up, Ganondorf!" I screamed at him._

_"Give up? Never! This is too much fun! Ha ha ha!" He then made Zelda float higher and higher..._

_"Zelda!"__ And, in absolute rage, I lunged at Ganondorf._

_And I made him pay dearly for all he has done._

_I made him pay for Hyrule._

_I made him pay for every race that suffered._

_I made him pay for Zelda._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Zelda...I want you to have this," I said, reaching for my pouch. I opened it, and pulled out my fairy ocarina; the one Saria had given me on the start of my quest. She carefully took it, smiled at me, and put it away in her pocket.

"And I want to know something...I know I won't remember you, but...will you remember me?" I asked, hopefully. Maybe there was a way for this to have a happy ending.

She hesitated, as if she didn't want to tell me. Finally she said, "All the Sages will remember your heroic deed, Link."

"Thank you, Zelda," I said, voice cracking. I nodded, telling her without words that it was time.

"Goodbye...Link..." she whispered softly.

"Remember what I said...I'll always love you," I whispered back.

She then lifted the Ocarina of Time to her lips, and played the song that started this journey...Zelda's Lullaby.

I felt myself being lifted upwards, and my eyes suddenly began to drop...

Before I left the world of consciousness, however, I could have sworn...

I heard her say...

"I love you."

**The end?******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN** How did you like it? Thanks to all who kept up with this story! If you all want, I'll also post what would've happened if he stayed! Tell me in review! I've already started on the sequel =)

~K. Yoshi~


End file.
